


Promise

by darkravenqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, i can't believe there is no tag for their relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: Just two cheesy girls in love.





	Promise

„Look, I drew your reaction from the prank yesterday,“ MJ says, holding up her sketchbook to Peter.

Shuri laughs as he makes a grimace and looks at the picture herself.

„That’s not fair. You guys told me that we would prank T'Challa. Instead you pranked me.”

“I think the picture is very accurate,” Shuri says, taking the sketchbook out of MJ’S hands and holding it directly next to his head. “Basically twins.”

Peter snorts and swats it away. “You suck.”

“Says the guy who is named Spiderman and yet scared of spiders,” MJ says, pouting and patting Peter’s shoulder.

Peter’s cheeks turn hot while the girls laugh. “God, I shouldn’t have introduced you to each other.”

“Too late,” MJ says, putting her arm around Shuri. “She is mine now.”

Shuri just laughs.

“You two are the worst.” Peter glances at the clock. “Oh damn, I gotta run. I promised Ned that we would go see Jurassic World.”

“Have fun at your date!” Shuri shouts after him before turning to MJ. “Netflix and ice cream?”

“Hell yeah.”

-

They lie on the couch, limbs wrapped into each other, empty bowls on the ground.

“I feel like I can never move again,” MJ says, holding her stomach.

“Are you saying that there is something like too much ice cream?”

“Oh, I’d never dare, princess.”

Shuri throws a pillow at her. “Stop calling me that.” Then she raises her brows. “Don’t you think ‘queen’ would be more fitting?”

“Oh, of course, my majesty,” MJ says with a small grin, throwing the pillow right back.

Then they both look back on the film playing.

“Why does the guy want to kill everyone again?” Shuri asks, frowning.

“Because he is a poor, bullied white boy?”

They laugh as Shuri shuts off the TV. “Scary.”

“Really scary,” MJ replies, getting up and offering Shuri her hand. “My queen?”

“Oh, why thank you, fair lady,” Shuri answers with a smile, taking her hand.

They go the bedroom, change into pajamas and then slip under the blanket. They lie on their sides, looking at each other.

“You know, Peter is right. We wouldn’t have met without him,” Shuri says, shuffling a bit closer.

MJ just rolls her eyes. “Please never let him hear that or his ego will blow up.”

Shuri can’t help but giggle. “Promise.” Then she holds up her arm. MJ scoots to her, cuddling into her side.

“Also, if you ever tell him that I’m the small spoon, I will kill you.”

Shuri just grins and pulls her closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Good night.”

“Promise first.”

“Okay. Promise.”

MJ nods, content, and closes her eyes. “Good night, my majesty.”

With a smile Shuri closes her eyes too. “Good night, fair lady.”


End file.
